


Snowtron

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Platonic VLD Week 2017, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: It had all started with five words. Five words that changed the entire course of the day.  Five words Allura never imagined she would hear any paladins say while piloting their lions.“GIANT ROBOT LION SNOWBALL FIGHT!”





	Snowtron

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Platonic VLD Week. Today's theme was Tricks/Treats so I wrote this story that applies to both. 
> 
> Also, this episode takes place between the episodes “The Hunted” and “Hole in the Sky” just to clear things up a bit here. Enjoy!

It had all started with five words. Five words that changed the entire course of the day. Five words Allura never imagined she would hear any paladins say while piloting their lions. 

“GIANT ROBOT LION SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Hunk declared and promptly had Yellow use his paws to fling snow at Red and Green.

“Oh, yeah!” Lance cheered over the intercom as Red growled. “IT’S ON NOW!”

“You’re going down!” Pidge added.

Within tics, chaos broke loose as Red roared and threw snow, while Green dodged and Yellow used his paws to toss more snow at them.

“Wait! No!” Allura cried helplessly as she had Blue step back to avoid an onslaught of snow. “Paladins, we should be training!”

It was why they came to this remote ice planet in the first place! They had gotten lucky to escape Lotor’s trap last time, but they needed to be prepared. 

But would they train? No! Instead, as soon as they landed Pidge, Hunk and Lance started this bizarre game of throwing snow at each other with their lions. These were weapons of war, not giant toys!

“Keith, talk to them,” Allura hissed as she prayed he could restore order.

Keith’s image appeared on the screen, and he looked a bit mystified by the whole thing. “Uh..right,” he said and cleared his throat. “Guys, come on. Knock it off, we should be training-”

He was cut off as Green slid into a nearby snowbank and caused a wave of it to fall over Black.

“Whoops,” Pidge said in a teasing tone, and Green almost seemed to be laughing as she shook her head. “Sorry, Keith, didn’t see you there.”

Keith growled as Black shook off the snow and Allura was positive he was going to get firm with them now. Yes, Keith! Show them why the Black Lion chose you!

“That’s it,” he cried as Allura nodded in agreement. “THIS IS WAR!”

Allura blinked. “What?”

Before her very eyes, Black roared and Keith laughed as he pounced onto Green and then promptly tossed the lion into the snowbank.

“Sorry, Pidge,” Keith said mockingly, “didn’t see you there!”

Green shook off the snow as Pidge laughed. “Right, time to pick sides!”

“Paladins,” Allura grumbled, “we should be-”

“Dibs on Pidge!” Lance declared as Red ran over to her.

“Fine, then Hunk’s with me,” Keith said as Yellow and Black roared. “Let’s take them down!”

“YEAH!” Hunk cried and suddenly the whole area was engulfed as the lions threw mounds of snow at each other.

Allura stood on the sidelines and let her body slump in her seat. “Honestly, of all the immature-”

Blue growled softly at her.

Allura froze and raised her head. “Blue?”

Play, the lion whispered to her with a purr. Want to play too.

Allura tilted her head baffled, but then looked onto the scene as Red tackled Yellow to the ground only to get snow in her face.

“You..wish for us to join this?” she asked.

Blue confirmed with a warm purr. Allura sighed, but then felt a smirk at her lips. “Well, if that’s what you wish, who am I to deny it to you?” 

Allura had come to learn the hard way that she had to listen to what her lion wanted. If Blue wished to join in the game, Allura could only grant the request.

She pulled at the controls. “Let’s have a bit of fun with them first shall we?”

Blue growled in agreement as Allura pressed the button and activate the ice canon. No one seemed to notice what Allura was doing until it fired.

The lions jumped away and he paladins yelped in shock as a path of ice covered the ground. Allura refused to give them time to react as she had Blue slid on the ice. Her lion roared as they flew by them and used her paws to throw mounds of snow at each of them.

“Hey!” Lance cried as Red shook off the snow. “No fair using the ice canon!”

“When it comes to war, everything is fair game,” Allura teased.

“We get dibs on Allura!” Hunk called out.

“But that’s three against two!” Lance argued.

“You got Pidge on your team,” Keith argued as Allura had Blue walkover over to them. “She’s a tiny terror when she wants to be.”

Red looked over to Green. “Okay, fair enough.”

“I don’t know if I should take that as an insult or compliment,” Pidge snarked, “and just for that...”

Suddenly, the Green Lion vanished. Allura frantically searched the area for any sign of it, until snow came down from above and landed on top of Black, Blue and Yellow. Tics later the Green Lion reappeared and gave a roar as she jumped back over to the Red Lion’s side.

“Ha! Sweet, move!” Lance called out. Red held out a paw which confused Allura until she saw Green respond by whacking it with her own paw. 

Oh, right, the ‘High Five’ ritual I’ve seen the paladins do when they achieve victory, Allura thought and shook her head. Humans have such bizarre customs.

“See,” Keith said as Black shook off the snow, “tiny terror.”

Allura giggled as Blue shook the snow off of her. This was fun!

“Time for payback!” Hunk cheered as the Yellow Lion summoned his armour and hurled mounds of endless snow at the Green and Red Lions.

“Dive for cover!” Pidge called out as she scrambled to higher ground, while the Red Lion shot at the snow with her fire cannon to melt it.

Keith laughed. “Okay, Hunk, Allura,” he shouted as the Black Lion dug her claws into the snow, “let’s do this!”

The paladins, including Allura, laughed as they continued the snowball fight for the next varga. After a while, both teams began to feel tired and decided they should stop.

“So, who won?” Keith asked.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t keeping score,” Pidge replied.

“How about we call it a tie then?” Allura suggested as she tried to catch her breath.

“Sounds good to me!” Lance said as he glanced around. “What should we do now?”

“Maybe some of the training we came here to do?” Hunk suggested. “Although..I’m wiped out from that fight.”

Allura couldn’t help but agree. Although, they did come here to do training, it didn’t feel right to leave unless they did something.

“Oh, oh, wait,” Lance declared with great glee. “I got an idea! Let’s form Voltron!”

“Why?” Keith asked with great suspicion.

“Dude, just trust me, okay?” 

There was a pause until Keith sighed. “Alright, you heard him. Form Voltron.”

Allura didn’t quite feel it was appropriate to form Voltron without knowing the reason, but she did trust Lance’s judgement and complied with the others. 

Once Voltron was formed, Lance’s snickering increased. “Oh, this will be good.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Lance, what exactly are we doing?”

“Have Voltron fall in the show, but on our back.”

“Huh?” Pidge voiced. “But why would we…” She trailed and laughed. “Oh, I get it now!”

“Me too!” Hunk replied

“Same,” Keith said with great amusement. “Let’s do it!”

“Do what?” Allura replied a bit annoyed she was left out of this.

“Sorry, Allura,” Keith replied. “Just trust us on this. It’s an Earth thing.”

Allura blinked in confusion, but did as asked as all five of them gently let Voltron fall into the snow.

“Now, have your part of Voltron slid back and forth in the snow,” Lance instructed.

Allura did, but felt very ridiculous doing so. Thankfully, it was brief before Lance declared it should be enough and they flew up in the air.

“Okay, now look down, Allura,” Keith called out.

Allura did so and tilted her head. They had left a giant impression in the snow, but because of their movements the image looked as if it was a winged being with a long gown. 

“What is this?” she asked.

“A giant snow angel!” Lance explained. “Biggest one in the universe I’ll bet.”

“I take it this is an Earth custom?” Allura asked.

“Pretty much,” Keith explained. “People like to leave impressions like this when it snows.”

“Why?” Allura asked.

“Because it’s fun!” Lance replied.

Allura grasped her chin. She couldn’t quite see how this was ‘fun’ but then back on Altea children would have like to make houses out of the rocks that cooled after they fallen out of the sky. She wasn’t really one to talk.

“Heh, wish we could take a picture of this,” Hunk asked.

“Already, did with Green,” Pidge replied as Voltron landed on the ground. “Good thinking, Lance.”

“Hey, what can I say?” Lance laughed. “I’m full of fantastic ideas.”

Allura glanced to the clock on the monitor and cringed. “I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we should be heading back to the castle soon.”

“Aw,” Lance said, “do we still have to train then?”

“We fought with our lions and formed Voltron,” Keith said. “I think it’s okay to count this as training.”

Allura wanted to argue and then paused as Blue purred at her. The playfulness did help her form a stronger bond with her lion, and her father did always claim that was vital when he was a paladin. “Yes, I believe you’re right.”

There was silence. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Allura asked.

“No, no,” Hunk replied quickly, “we just..never expected to hear you say that.”

Allura blushed. “I do know how to have some fun sometimes.”

“And that’s fine, it’s just surprising is all,” Pidge commented.

Allura wanted to refute it but when she recalled how driven she was to get the Paladins to train and work together, which included using the castle to attack them, she couldn’t fully blame them. That felt so long ago now.

“I suppose you’re right,” she replied.

Keith's image appeared on the screen. “Well, in that case, I think we got time for one more thing, especially since we’ve already formed Voltron.”

“Oh?” Lance asked intrigued, “and what does our fearless leader have planned for us?”

Keith grinned. “You see, but we’re going to need a lot of snow for this.”

Allura tilted her head in confusion, but gave a shrug. Oh, why not. It couldn’t have been any sillier than what Lance had them do..

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“So,” Coran stated slowly as he raised an eyebrow at them, “you all played in the snow?”

“Yes, technically,” Allura said as she tried to avert his gaze from her seat on the couch and snuggle more under the blanket. “Although, it did allow us to further work as a team and help to bond with our-”

Coran raised a hand. “No need to explain, Princess.” He held a nostalgic look in his head. “I can confirm that your father and the other paladins were just as guilty of having a training session turn into a game or two.”

“I have a hard time picturing Zarkon doing that,” Pidge voiced, but then frowned as she slumped against Lance. “Granted, I have a hard time picturing him as a paladin at all.”

Allura gave a sad smile. She could, but Zarkon had been a different person then. Everything had been so different then.

“Alright,” Hunk cheered as he came in with a tray of steaming mugs, “who wants hot chocolate?!”

Keith blinked as he tilted his head. “You found chocolate?”

Hunk handed a mug to Lance who happily sipped at it. “Well..it’s more like a substitute, but it tastes almost exactly the same as chocolate.” He held out a tray for Pidge to take a mug. “Now if only I could find something to make marshmallows with.”

“I’ll just be grateful for the hot chocolate,” Keith said as he took a mug. “Been ages since I’ve had one.”

Allura raised her eyebrow as Hunk handed out the mug to her. “Another Earth custom I take it?” She was learning a lot about Earth today it would seem.

“It’s basically a hot drink to have after playing in the snow,” Pidge said as she sipped and her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Oh, that’s the stuff.”

Hunk sipped his and frowned. “Still needs a bit more sugar.”

Allura sipped her drink and felt her tongue explod from the flavor. “Needs more? It’s sweet enough as is!” And it was delicious and suddenly wondered how hard it would be for Hunk to make more. “This is divine!”

Hunk grinned as he leaned back in the chair. “Thanks, glad to hear you think so, Allura.”

Coran took a mug and tasted it. “Hmm..a bit sweet for my tastes, but I can see the appeal.” He looked to the paladins as he took a seat on the couch to join them. “I am glad to hear you all had fun.”

“We did,” Lance said and smirked as he pointed to Keith. “With that said, I still can’t believe you had us did that.”

Keith shrugged. “I grew up in a desert and I’ve always wanted to build one. Seemed fitting.”

Coran placed down his mug as he looked at them in confusion. “And what exactly did you do?”

The paladins grinned at each other as Pidge brought out her phone to show the pictures. As Coran laughed, Allura leaned back against the couch feeling it was a good day well spent.

08080808080808080808080808080

Lotor continued to be baffled by the sight before him. “Acxa, you are certain the paladins were here?”

“Yes, my prince,” Acxa said with a nod as she checked her tablet, “we have various reports verifying this.”

“And you expect me to believe they built,” he pointed to the tall tower of snow before them with his sword, “this?”

“Yes, my prince,” Acxa replied with a sigh.

Lotor tilted his head. “What the quiznack is the purpose of this then?”

It made no logical sense. It was a structure of snow that was almost equal to the height of Voltron itself and had large rocks inserted at the very top.

Ezor shrugged. “It’s a giant snow person.”

Lotor raised a skeptical eyebrow. “What?”

“See that’s the face,” Ezor said as she pointed the top. “Those rocks are the eyes and nose,” she squinted, “and looks like they used that Blue lion’s ice cannon thingy to make it smile.”

Zethrid narrowed her eyes as Narti poked the sculpture with her hand. “Why would the paladins build a giant statue out of snow?”

Ezor held up a shaking finger. “Better question is, why wouldn’t they?”

Acxa cleared her throat. “Ezor, I doubt the paladins would use their high advance technology to build something this..primitive.”

“Indeed, there must be some reason,” Lotor said as he crossed his arms. “Ezor take a picture and make certain no one this destroys this until we have discover it’s meaning.”

“Alright,” Ezor said as she pouted, “but I still say it’s a whole lot of nothing.”

Lotor shook his head as his brain tried to puzzle out the mystery of the giant snow structure. Paladins building this for fun? Nonsense! There had to be some reason for it .

Zethrid scratched her head. “Well if you ask me-ack!”

A snowball promptly whacked her directly in the face and in a flash she wiped it off. She growled as she looked around. “Who threw that?!” Her eyes landed on Ezor.

“Hey, it wasn’t me!” Ezor shouted.

“Then who-”

Narti’s cat meowed. All heads turned to see Narti quietly packing together another ball of snow in her hands.

“Narti?” Acxa stated. “You really-”

She was cut off as Narti threw the ball. Acxa ducked, but not before Ezor was struck. Within tics, Zethrid, Acxa and Narti were tossing balls left and right at each other.

Lotor sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “I doubt the paladins ever get this childish.”

Acxa patted his shoulder in sympathy.


End file.
